When operating equipment for field operations, an operator is usually responsible for executing end-turns at an edge or a boundary of a work area, unless the equipment is operating in an unmanned or autonomous mode. When making an end-turn with a vehicle (e.g., large equipment with significant width, such as combine or a planter), the operator may encounter difficulty in efficiently and consistently executing the end turn. For example, the operator may resort to a less efficient turn (or a larger headland) to ensure the operator has enough room to compensate for turn variation, terrain irregularity, or other factors. Inconsistent or inefficient turns may lead to one or more of the following: wasted fuel, wasted disbursed materials, unharvested crop, and poor aesthetic appearance of the mowed area or processed vegetation. Thus, a need exists for a system and method for providing real time planning of end turns and execution of end turns, and/or adjustment of end turns (e.g., while an operator is in the cab of the implement).